1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for displaying a search result of a data processing apparatus on a map.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when a user operates a client terminal to execute printing through a multifunction printer (MFP), the user has been required to use a driver uniquely laid open for each MFP.
On the other hand, in recent years, in order to improve the convenience of the user, the provision of integrated drivers has been started by integrating drivers having been unique to respective MFPs, so that the user has become able to execute printing through various MFPs by using the integrated driver.
In the integrated driver, for example, a list of MFPs that are available to the user and a print setting screen common to the MFPs are displayed. The user can execute printing through a desired MFP by selecting the desired MFP and specifying the print setting to be used.
Further, because the integrated driver enables the user to use various MFPs, as described above, the integrated driver is provided with a search function for searching for the MFP that includes a desired function. Through the MFP search function, in a case where the user desires to use a color printing function, for example, the user sets “color” as a search condition so that a list of MFPs including the color printing function is displayed on a screen of the integrated driver. Further, installation sites of the respective MFPs are also displayed in the list of MFPs, so that the user can select and use an MFP placed at a desired installation site.
Further, in order to cause a user to intuitively recognize the installation site of the MFP, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-320341 discusses a technique for displaying a screen in which icons of input-output devices such as the MFP are arranged on a layout (map) image along with the MFP search function. In this prior art, the input-output devices arranged on the layout (map) image can be switched by setting, as a condition, a function type such as a printer, a facsimile, and a scanner.
Herein, in a case where printing is executed while on the go, it is assumed that the user executes printing by using an MFP installed in a convenience store or the like. However, the MFP including all of the desired functions may not exist in a vicinity of the user. For example, if the user desires to use a color printing function and a stapling (stapler) function, in some cases, an MFP (MFP 1) supporting the color printing function exists in a vicinity of the user, but an MFP (MFP 2) supporting both the color printing function and the stapling function may exist in a place in the distance. In such cases, if the user sets “color” and “stapler” as the search conditions, only the MFP 2 distant from the user is displayed while the MFP 1 existing in the vicinity is not displayed. However, in such cases, it may be more efficient if the user only executes color printing through the MFP 1 and manually staples the documents rather than going to the installation site of the MFP 2 to execute printing. Accordingly, the user can execute efficient printing by searching for the MFP by initially setting “color” as a condition and subsequently searching for the MFP by additionally setting “stapler” as a condition if necessary, and then executing printing through the MFP 1 only if the user finds out that the MFP 2 exists in the distance.
However, in a case where the above-described prior art is employed, although both the MFP 1 and the MFP 2 are displayed in the map when “color” is set as the search condition, only the MFP 2 is displayed thereon if “stapler” is additionally set thereto. Therefore, in order to confirm the installation site of the MFP 1 again, the user needs to search for the MFP by setting “color” as the condition again.